Ginyaki
|race = Human |age = 19 |birthday = August 16 |horoscope = Leo |height = 180cm (5'11") |gender = Male |eyes = Icy Blue |hair = White |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = JUNGLE |prev affiliation = |occupation = King High School Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = JUNGLE Clan Base |Prev Base of Operations = |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Green |weapon = |anime debut = |manga debut = |novel debut = |character song = |seiyu = |english voice = |gallery = }} , also known as the current King of the clan, making him the . As the leader of JUNGLE, the man has decided to follow in the steps of his predecessor, Nagare Hisui, in the regard of complete power, aiming to find a method which would allow him to absorb the Aura of the other kings, in order to make him the only King remaining. Despite his great ambitions, Ginyaki is merely a teenager, and attends Ashinaka High School as a student who excels in the coursework of Physics. With all of this is mind, Ginyaki is considered as one of the most powerful kings of his generation, and his intelligence is a highly important factor in his battle capabilities. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Green Aura: As the Green King and leader of JUNGLE, Ginyaki has the innate power to manipulate green electricity, as well as the ability to phase through objects and also walk horizontally on vertical surfaces, which manifests itself as an emerald-coloured aura. Ginyaki, as an individual, shows great command over his versatile abilities, which he only received after becoming the Green King. Like his predecessors, Ginyaki's Aura has great offensive potential when exerted, which allows him to attack his enemies. Likewise, the Aura provides defence for Ginyaki of which he can manifest a barrier to protect his allies and himself. Ginyaki's physical capabilities are what are considered to have allowed his aura to begin development before becoming King, yet Ginyaki was not able to manifest this aura. However, at this point in time, Ginyaki's aura has begun to manifest at a great extent, and has been shown to manifest itself in a variety of abilities. Shocker: An overall basic ability of Ginyaki's Aura, Ginyaki uses this ability as an 'opener' in combat, using it as a way to draw out opponents. Ginyaki sends a concentrated surge of electricity into the ground beneath him, which creates a current which electrocutes all standing on the same surface as Ginyaki, Ginyaki and his clan being the only ones exempted from this side effect. Palmed: A powerful technique which has manifested within Ginyaki's aura, and allows him to concentrate his Aura into forming a sphere of electricity on his palm. Ginyaki goes forward to charge towards his opponent, hoping to make a collision. Contact with this technique renders the area touched completely destroyed, warping whatever it touches and even assimilates certain portions. This is one of the more powerful techniques given birth by Ginyaki's Aura. Category:Kings Category:Jungle Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Green Clan Category:Aura Category:Clan Leader Category:Green Aura Category:Antagonist Category:Konton Category:Hacktivist